Tawnykit's Destiny
by MissSerendipity2013
Summary: A small kit named for her deceased mother takes on trials and tribulations of becoming a apprentice. But what does StarClan have in store for this kit? Will she become something even more important? And even save her Clan from the dangers of another Clan?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone! I'm making a Warriors/Soul Eater crossover for the first time, and I really hope this is good. Anyways, I'll just stop with my talking and get on with it. Here goes! Note: The meisters and weapons will start off as kits and become apprentices, except Maka and Patty.**

* * *

**Allegiances**

**Leader: Nightstar(Lord Death)-Dark black tom with unusually golden eyes. (Father of Blackpaw)**

**Deputy: Redclaw(Spirit)-Ginger red with sapphire eyes. (Mate of Ravenpaw and father of Tawnykit)**

**Medicine Cat: Sharplight(Mira)-Dark brown she-cat with a white underbelly and dark blue eyes.**

**-Apprentices-**

**Silverkit(Soul)-Tan tom with a silver underbelly with unusually red eyes.**

**Blossomkit(Tsubaki)-Black purple-ish she-cat with violet eyes.**

**Blackkit(Death the Kid)-Black tom with a gray underbelly with unusually golden eyes.**

**Cherrykit(Liz)-Tawny she-cat with sapphire eyes. (Older sister of Brightkit)**

**Bluekit(Black*Star)-Russian blue tom with dark blue eyes and a gray paw.**

**Ravenpaw(Blair)*-Dark black she-cat with golden eyes. (Adoptive mother of Tawnykit)**

**Rosekit(Kim)*-Glossy ginger she-cat with a shaded pink tail and emerald eyes. **

**Forestkit(Killik)-Dark brown tom with a black underbelly. (Brother of Firekit and Thunderkit)**

**-Warriors-**

**Lightningheart(Marie)-Bright sandy she-cat with caramel eyes and a bushy tail. Has a lightning streak on her chest.**

**Graypelt(Stein)-Light gray tom with a white muzzle. Mate of Lightningheart.**

**Crosstail(Justin)-Bright sandy tom with violet eyes and a cross on his chest.**

**Bearflight(Tezca)-Large dark brown tom with a white muzzle. **

**Stronglight(Sid)-Russian blue tom with brown eyes. (Adoptive father of Bluepaw.)**

**Whitestar(Excalibur)*-Pure white tom with gray eyes and a feather like tail. Retired warrior and leader.**

**-Queens-**

**Tawnywing(Kami)-Tawny she-cat with emerald eyes and a bushy tail. Mother of Tawnykit(Maka)**

* * *

It was a beautiful day for all of the cats in SoulClan. A kit had just been born by Tawnywing. However, she wasn't happy about the kitting. Glancing at her mate with glossed over emerald eyes, tears pooled in her eyes as she knew she was dying. The kit mewed for her mother softly, climbing and slipping. She looked just like her mother, and Redclaw couldn't have been happier. However, he wasn't. He saw his mate dying as blood pooled around her. He couldn't watch this. Why hasn't Sharplight come yet?

"Redclaw, if I don't survive this and I go to StarClan, take the kit and name her Tawnykit. Teach her to give kindness, and most of all have a strong heart. Ravenpaw will take care of her. I promise that I will send a prophecy once I'm in..." Her eyes dropped and her breathing ceased. "Tawnywing? Tawnywing, please wake up! Don't die!" The tom breathed in her sweet scent and nudged her. StarClan had taken her.

He looked at the mewing kit, trying to taste her mother's milk. She tasted nothing and instead cried out for milk. "Redclaw?" The tom turned around to see his leader, Nightstar. "StarClan has taken her, I see. The kit looks just as beautiful as her mother. What will you name her?"

Redclaw looked at Nightstar, then at Tawnywing, then the kit. Finally, he decided and smiled.

"Her name will be Tawnykit." He mewed proudly. Nightstar dipped his head and touched the kit's fur. "Then she shall be Tawnykit." He declared.

* * *

***Tawnywing dies of blood loss. **

***Ravenpaw becomes Raventail.**

***Rosekit becomes Rosepaw, but moves away from SoulClan to SnakeClan. **

**Hope you enjoyed it!**


	2. Ravenpaw's Prophecy

**Hey everyone! I'm back with a new chapter of Tawnykit's Destiny. Tawnykit is three moons old and Ravenpaw is now the mother of her. However, some of the older kits start causing trouble in the dens. Ravenpaw decides to move the kits she nursed into the apprentice den and Ravenpaw finally earns her warrior name.**

* * *

Ravenpaw stood by Tawnykit, watching her sleep. She had her tail wrapped protectively around her, as she watched the other kits play. "Cherrykit! Don't get too close to Brightkit! She's very fragile." Cherrykit was the older sister of Brightkit, and they both had no mother or father. However, Nightstar decided to take them in as his own and Blackkit easily welcomed them in.

Blossomkit leapt up and landed on a soft pile of...Tawnykit? kit cried out and wriggled underneath Ravenpaw's pelt. Ravenpaw pushed Blossomkit away from the tiny kit, licking her. "Did I hurt her?" She folded back her small ears. "Of course not! You're too small to squash a mouse!" Blossomkit mewed apologetically. "But, you all are getting a bit too old to stay with Tawnykit and Brightkit. I'll move you to the apprentice den." All of the kits gasped. "Really?" She nodded.

-SoulClan-

"Let all cats old enough to hunt hear my words!" Nightstar boomed. All of the warriors and elders gathered around with their kits, including Ravenpaw with Tawnykit. "As you all know, sadly, one of our queens, Tawnywing, has passed on to StarClan." All of the cats murmured and gasped. "However, she had a beautiful daughter, in which Ravenpaw nursed delicately." Nightstar purred, flicking his tail for Ravenpaw to step up.

"Lightningheart, has Ravenpaw proven to be a strong and kind hearted fighter?" The she cat dipped her head in agreement. "Then by the power of StarClan, Ravenpaw, you will now be known as...Raventail." The black she cat purred and held her head high.

"Raventail! Raventail!"

"And we have gained some new apprentices as well." All of the kits Raventail had nursed all bounded up the rock and held their heads high. "All of these kits have strong qualities and hearts. But most of all, they share bonds and compassion." He called Blossomkit up. "Blossomkit, do you promise to be a strong hearted apprentice like your mother once was?" "I do!" She purred.

"Then until you receive your warrior name, you shall be known as Blossompaw. Your mentor will be Sharpwing. May he pass all of his abilities on to you." "Blossompaw! Blossompaw!" Bluekit shouted the loudest. "The next apprentice shall be two of my kin, Cherrykit and Blackkit, come on up." Blackkit and Cherrykit sat on the opposite sides of each other, pelts prickling with anticipation.

"You two always hold out a helping paw for one another, and that is why until you receive your warrior name, you both shall be known as Cherrypaw and Blackpaw. Your mentors will be Lightningheart and Stronglight. May they pass on all of their traits to you." The cats cheered once more.

"The last four shall be Bluekit, Rosekit, Silverkit, and Forestkit." All of the kits ran up, smiling. "All of your share unique abilities, and care for each other in a special way. Which is why until you receive your warrior names, you will be known as Bluepaw, Rosepaw, Silverpaw, and Forestpaw. Your mentors will be Bearflight, Crosstail, Redclaw, and Sharplight. May they pass on their traits all to you."

Tawnykit was saddened. Everyone but her was chosen as a apprentice. She ran away in tears, not bothering to say hello to her once littermates. What was the use? They only saw her as a small, weak kit. Bluekit was right. Her father should've named her Mousekit instead. That fit her more than Tawnykit. Raventail looked at her daughter, sighing. She knew the small she-kit had a strong heart, but she wanted to prove herself. And proving yourself to the clan was hard.

Raventail wasn't even a Clan cat, as a matter of fact. She was a kittypet, named Blair. Lightningheart, Graypelt, and even Nightstar had a hard time accepting her. She could only hope and pray to StarClan that one of her ancestors was watching her and gave her a prophecy.

-Later that night-

Raventail woke up. But she wasn't in SoulClan anymore. She was in StarClan. "_Hello Raventail._" The black she-cat turned around. **"T-Tawnywing?"** The she cat let out of meow of laughter._ "Dear sister, I have a prophecy for you."_ Raventail dipped her head shakily.

_"The smallest of cats holds par to a mouse,_

_She may look weak, but hasn't given up hope,_

_While her clanmates have strong skills, she has a strong heart,_

_Be aware, a danger is arising._

_And the smallest paw will save the clan."_

Tawnywing finished. **"But what does that mean?"** Ravenpaw mewed worriedly. _"Take care, Raventail."_ Was all Tawnywing said, and everything went black.

Raventail awoke, looking around her. Tawnykit was in her nest, sleeping soundly. "The smallest paw will save the clan." She looked at Tawnykit with gleaming eyes. "Be prepared Tawnykit. You're in for a surprise." With that, Raventail went to sleep.


	3. Tawnypaw's ceremony

**Hey everyone! I have another chapter of Tawnykit's Destiny! Raventail asks Sharplight about the prophecy Tawnywing sent her, and finds out that Tawnykit is actually going to be the savior of the clan. Tawnykit is finally six moons old, but will she finally prove to the clan that she's just as strong as her mother once was?**

* * *

******Allegiances**

******Leader: Nightstar-Dark black tom with unusually golden eyes**

******Deputy: Redclaw-Ginger red tom with sapphire eyes.**

******Medicine Cat: Sharplight-Dark brown she-cat with dark blue eyes.**

******-Apprentices-**

**Silverpaw-Tan tom with a silver underbelly with unusually red eyes.**

**Blossompaw-Black purple-ish she-cat with violet eyes.**

**Blackpaw-Black tom with a gray underbelly with unusually golden eyes.**

**Cherrypaw-Tawny she-cat with sapphire eyes.**

**Bluepaw-Russian blue tom with dark blue eyes and a gray paw.**

**Rosepaw-Glossy ginger she-cat with a shaded pink tail and emerald eyes. **

**Forestpaw-Dark brown tom with a black underbelly.**

**Tawnypaw-Tawny she-cat with brilliant emerald eyes and a bushy tail.**

**Brightpaw-Bright cream she-cat with ocean blue eyes.**

**-Warriors-**

**Lightningheart-Bright sandy she-cat with caramel eyes and a bushy tail. Has a lightning streak on her chest.**

**Graypelt-Light gray tom with a white muzzle. Mate of Lightningheart.**

**Crosstail-Bright sandy tom with violet eyes and a cross on his chest.**

**Bearflight-Large dark brown tom with a white muzzle. **

**Stronglight-Russian blue tom with brown eyes.**

**Raventail- Black purple-ish she-cat with golden eyes.**

**Sharpwing-Pale ginger tom with blue eyes and a bushy tail. **

**-Elders-**

**Whitestar-Pure white tom with gray eyes and a feather like tail. Retired warrior and leader.**

* * *

Tawnykit walked beside Raventail, looking up at her mother. "Raventail, where are we going?" Raventail looked at the she-kit. "I need to talk with Sharplight. Stay here, okay?" The she-kit sat down and waited.

-Inside-

"Sharplight?" The she-cat stopped sorting out her herbs. "Hello Raventail. What brings you here?" She mewed. "I got a prophecy from Tawnywing." "Tell me."

_"The smallest of cats holds par to a mouse,_

_She may look weak, but hasn't given up hope,_

_While her clanmates have strong skills, she has a strong heart,_

_Be aware, a danger is arising._

_And the smallest paw will save the clan."_

Raventail dipped her head after saying the prophecy. Sharplight looked surprised. "It means that little Tawnykit will save the clan! How many moons is she?" Sharplight asked. "Six moons. I think Brightkit is too." The cat yowled happily, scaring Raventail. "Wonderful! That means that I have the authority of telling Nightstar about this! She shall have a apprentice ceremony right now!" And off the she-cat ran, leaving Raventail in the den. "Sharplight.." The she-cat groaned while walking out of the den.

-Outside-

"Oh Raventail! Is it true? Is it really true?! I am going to become a apprentice?!" Tawnykit cheered. "Yes, Tawnykit. You will become a apprentice." Raventail mewed. "This is a dream come true! Oh, thank you StarClan!" Raventail put her head down._ "StarClan isn't the best Clan for this situation, Tawnykit."_ Raventail thought. _"Don't_ _ruin it. It's her destiny."_ A voice similar to Tawnywing's rang in her head. Soon, Redclaw ran to Raventail, looking furious.

"Raventail?! What are you doing making our daughter a apprentice?!" Raventail's ears folded back, looking surprised and angry. "You mouse-brain! I didn't plan it! She's six moons already, did you forget?!" She lightly smacked his head with her paw, glaring at her mate. The deputy understood, rubbing his head. "Oh? Well then, Tawnykit, how are you doing?" Tawnykit smiled. "Great! Isn't it wonderful!?" She leapt around, cheering.

-SoulClan-

"All cats old enough to hunt, hear my words!" Nightstar mewed loudly. Tawnykit, Raventail, and the other cats gathered around. "As you know, my son, has ran off." Blackpaw looked at his father, not wanting him to say his name. "I will not say his name, but he has been causing great trouble to the clan as of late, even taking other warriors from this Clan, and putting queens and kits in danger." Lightningheart and Graypelt looked at one another, and their adopted son Crosstail.

"But, along with this, we have new apprentices. Brightkit and Tawnykit, step up." Tawnykit and Brightkit giddily ran up to the walk. "Tawnykit, what I have seen about your personality, is your strong heart and determination. Which is why, until you receive your warrior name, you will be known as Tawnypaw. Your mentor will be Crosstail. May he pass everything he knows onto you." The she-cat held her head up high, silently thanking StarClan.

"Tawnypaw! Tawnypaw!" The cats cheered, Raventail and Redclaw among the loudest. The other apprentices nodded at Tawnypaw, Bluepaw gawking at the she-cat. "But she's too tiny!" He hissed. "Oh well, Bluepaw!" Blackpaw hissed back.

"And our last apprentice, Brightkit." The she-cat meowed. "You have a very sweet and bright personality, but you don't let any cat knock you down. And that is why, until you receive your warrior name, you will be known as Brightpaw. Your mentor will be.." Nightstar looked around. "I can take two, Nightstar." Crosstail offered. "You can? Well then, your mentor will be Crosstail."

"Brightpaw! Brightpaw!" They all cheered happily.

Tawnypaw fled over to the apprentices, her head held high. "I told you I'd make it, Bluepaw. Proven wrong once again." She laughed. Bluepaw hissed and padded away angrily. Blackpaw smiled at Tawnypaw. "I'd always knew you'd become one." He mewed. "Hey, thank StarClan and Nightstar." She purred. "Oh you." He laughed. "What about Brightpaw?" Cherrypaw asked. "Hey, Brightpaw! Come over here!" The she-cat ran over to her sister and brother, Blackpaw licking her fiercely.

"Oh look at you!" Cherrypaw rolled her eyes. Brightpaw tried to scoot away from her brother, but his overly strong grip kept her in place. "Blackpaw! Blackpaw stop! I'm not a kit anymore!" Brightpaw yowled. "You're growing up so fast! But don't think you can get a mate that easy! They'll have to reach my standards first!" Brightpaw sunk down and Cherrypaw smacked Blackpaw's head lightly, glaring. This made Blackpaw hiss loudly and scoot away.

"Thanks, Cherrypaw!" Brightpaw mewed, while Blackpaw sulked and glared at his two sisters. "Hey, where's Rosepaw?" Silverpaw asked. "Yeah, isn't she supposed to be here?" Forestpaw mewed. "No matter, she's probably out somewhere practicing her apprentice duties." Blossompaw shrugged.

Soon, Sharpwing ran over to the apprentices. "What is it, Sharpwing? Is Lizardkit in trouble?" Tawnypaw asked softly. "That's the thing, Tawnypaw. I can't find Lizardkit or Firekit, or Thunderkit!" The tom yowled. "But I thought they were in the nursery with you, Lightningheart and Raventail." Brightpaw mewed. "Wait, if Rosepaw or the kits aren't here, then something's going on that I must tell father about!" With that, Blackpaw ran off in search of Nightstar.

-SnakeClan-

"I see you have come with what I have told you to do." Snakestar mewed. "Yes, I have, Snakestar." Rosepaw dropped the kits and dipped her head. Lizardkit tried to scurry away, but the dark ginger she-kit was weak against Snakestar. Meanwhile, Firekit and Thunderkit mewed for their brother, the two pale ginger kits tried to find milk. "Primrosepaw! Come out now!" Snakestar yowled. "Yes mother!" A dark black she-cat with lavender eyes and a bushy tail came out.

"Kill these kits."

* * *

**Welp! That's chapter 3! And yes, I made Crona a girl. I don't want any fights or debates about the gender, and if you do, I will block your review. So Lizardkit is Angela and Firekit and Thunderkit are Forestpaw's little sister and brother. Sharpwing is Mifune, and Snakestar is Medusa. **

**Question: What should Blossompaw's warrior name be?**


End file.
